Stand By Who? 2THESPINOFFBYANOTHER
by whoyouwouldnotexpect
Summary: Jayla was the first victim, or perhaps the first lucky one. Will Payton be the second one taken back from this generation all the way back to good ol' Castlerock. Rated M for future chapters!
1. Chapter One

**Note: I give full credit to the character Jayla and the basic plot to the user _JaylaConnor_. This is a spin-off to her story "Stand By Who?" if you want to read this go to _/s/2586308/1/Stand_by_Who_ . Also I do not own Stand By Me or any Stand By Me characters. The only thing that is mine is my story and my characters. **

Never in a million years would I have expected this.

When Jayna Connor, my older sister( Lacey's) best friend for now six years (they're both 16 years old and Juniors in high school) got knocked out at a ball game, which I saw with my very own eyes knocked her out for about ten minutes at least, everyone was worried. My sister and I, and others who knew her quickly ran to her side. And when the ambulance came and took her to the hospital we followed that as well. It was a crazy experience, she had gotten a concussion, I really expected her to be traumatized by it.

What I didn't expect was Jayna Connor waking up in the hospital room screaming, "Holy shit! That was awesome!"

I also didn't expect for her to rant on about a silly dream about this movie Stand By Me that I had no intention on listening to.

I also didn't expect her rants to last on for weeks. With her Chris Chambers this, Teddy Duchamp that, Ace Merrill this, Gordie Lachance that. Yadda yadda yadda. Even my sister who supported her with almost everything got sick of it.

Lately though, she's stopped. But this story obviously isn't to bad-talk Jayla. After all, I love that girl like a sister. This story is about an extraordinary journey that I got to take about a month ago that I've been urging to write about.

"_We're gonna have a good time tonight. Let's celebrate. It's alright." _I chanted along with the lyrics playing on the radio while I excitedly picked out my outfit. The first summer party after middle-school graduation. Although it might have been a casual one, I could not have been more pumped.

I stood looking in the mirror with a toothy grin in pure satisfaction.

I wore a P!NK yellow wide-strap baby doll bra top , white Irene ripped jean shorts as well as a vintage leather belt from Abercrombie. For my feet were simple white flip flops. For my neck was a chain like heart necklace. The outfit that I've been saving since my birthday three months ago especially from my grandmother for the right occasion. And now it came.

My hair was a chocolate brown half-up half-down hairdo. My side bang perfectly parted across my face. It was pin straight and silky and I couldn't have loved it more. I sat in front of the mirror and softly spoke to god.

"God, I'd just like to thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you. For not making my hair look burnt or frizzy tonight. For letting me for once be satisfied completely with how I look. And for making this a great night so far. If it isn't too much to ask, I'd also like you to protect me from my outfit and hair getting messed up in water, sauce, period blood. You know, the works. So, uh, yeah. I know I've got to learn to pray to you more often and I will. But thank you!"

And with that I bowed my head and broke apart my clasped hands and said ame_n._

**How'd you like it so far? Haha well this is only the first chapter (I know it's short) I will get the second one up ASAP! make sure to Review!**_  
_


	2. Chapter Two

"Payton Gabriella Hendrix!"

My mother was getting impatient; I wouldn't let her leave without me. I grabbed my purse, my camera, and my chap-stick and headed out the door. I made sure to walk very carefully so I didn't trip like I usually do. I'm a clumsy person, you see. I drop and spill and slip on and trip over EVERYTHING.  
"Fuck!" I screamed. I had forgotten my just-in-case sweatshirt.

"Language Payton!" my sister Stephanie screamed out the window.

"Shuddup."

I was frustrated enough that I had gotten all ready then forgotten something and I headed into my house.

I looked through my closet, no, no, no, then I approached an unfamiliar sweatshirt, it was gray with the words Stand By Me in navy blue cursive on it. _Must be Jayna's_. I thought to myself. I doubted she'd care if I wore it and since all my good sweatshirts were in the wash, I snatched it off the hanger and went on my way.

I ran quickly to my mother's car. I just didn't want her to get in such a bad mood that she changed her mind. But perhaps I ran too quickly because the next thing I knew I slipped out of my flip flops, landed backwards with a hit so hard that it felt like a hammer smashing my head open. Sounded like it too. The last thing I remember is my mother screaming my name and asking me if I was okay as her voice got closer and closer, then as the starry sky started to go black it got farther and farther. I blacked out.

"OW!"

My head hurt like holy-hell. But even my horrible headache couldn't explain what had happened to me.

"What the…." My eyes went wide.

_Could it be? No…impossible. But.. And Jayna, but , well, HOW!? No. Holy mother of jesus. Sweet virgin mary, great balls of fucking fire! _Was all that I was thinking.

I was in the setting of Stand By Me. Good ol' Castle Rock.

Now, let me explain. You may think this was a dream. A really real dream. But this was NOT a dream. You know how you can distinct reality when you wake up from sleep, like you just know its real. The feelings in side of you, the solidness of what you touch, the taste of the air, the smell of where you wake up, the sounds of chirping birds. And then there's a dream. Which feels like a state of half real-life and then half unconsciousness. Almost like you're not really aware of what's going on. Almost like you're half a asleep. This, right here. Was the feeling of reality. Pure reality. It didn't feel like it was something I'd forget If I woke up. It felt like I'd just blackened out and someone actually put me here to wake up to.

I looked around whipping my head around in every direction.

"Mom, Steph, anybody!?" I whimpered. "Jayna" it was my last sad attempt. You may call me a wimp but a fourteen-year-old girl going into an unknown town without any forms of communication with anyone I knew was a scary thought in general. Especially not knowing how long it would be till I could leave.

I heard a voice and quickly jumped into a nearby bush.

"Mother, why are the cows so silent today?" A little blonde girl who looked about seven continued talking to her mother about their cows in a field across from where I was. Where I was, not much of an idea I just recognized Vern's white house next to the little girl's and a familiar dirt road. I didn't really know what to do but my safest bet would be finding the boys. Therefore, I should probably find the tree house. I waited until the little blonde girl went inside her home. It was not until then that I realized the differences between our clothing. She wore a floral dress while I wore.. my outfit! My outfit for the party! I began to doze off in curiosity of what people all the way back in 1958 would think about it. Then as the little shut the door behind her with a big slam I brainstormed the movie. _The earliest scene…Gordie at store? No. That's the first scene but it's not near Vern's…Vern, pennies, Eyeball, THE BODY!_

As if on cue, as soon as I remembered what the scene would be, Eyeball and his punk friend(Charlie Hogan?) came out of the door. I knew Vern was under the porch digging, as well as listening. Now don't get me wrong, it's not like I wanted to change the movie, but I also knew that if I let Vern overhear those two guys, he'd go right to Gordie, Chris, and Teddy. They'd take the trip and there was no way they'd allow some girl out of nowhere know or go. I had to stop it.

When Eyeball opened his mouth to speak I did what my first instinct told me to do; I screamed. As loud as I could and without making it obvious where I came from.

"What the fuck?" The guys looked around them trying to see where it came from.

I was not focused on them though, what I focused on was Vern's porky little figure scared half to death running out of a whole in the back of the porch, stumbling with every step. I watched him intently and I knew he'd go straight to the tree house. I just needed the coast to be clear.

"Look man, you're house always has creepy shit happenin' to it. Let's talk somewhere else." Charlie Hogan stated worriedly. And they jumped into there car.

Once they drove off I ran across the dirt road and followed the far-away tiny little figure of Vern.


	3. Chapter Three

**Sorry I've been very behind on updating this I totally forgot about it since high school started but now I am back into this and no planning on stopping anytime soon :)**

I was getting tired of Vern looking behind him and me jumping behind the nearest object. _What a paranoid kid, _I thought. Then I remember the cruelness of Ace in the movie and I let it go. I followed him all the way the rough terrain of that hill and over, ducking nearly a dozen times. Until I saw it.

That tree house.

I had been in this movie for at least an hour already, but it never really hit me how strange this was until I saw it. I heard the familiar "Chris and Gordie look at each other" laugh and a nervous pit formed in the bottom of my stomach.

Me! Payton Hendrix! Scared of..movie characters?

Vern entered the tree house (after struggling to remember the secret knock).

After much thinking and after bracing myself I knocked on the tree house.

"What the hell?"

"I thought nobody knew?"

"Vern! Who'd you tell you asswipe!?"

"It wasn't me, sincerely!"

With that, the head of Chris Chambers poked out of the house.

"Okay, whoever the hell you are--"

His eyes met mine.

He just looked so, in the flesh. And he was cute alright, very cute.

It was almost baffling. His blue eyes glistened in the sun and his blonde hair glistened. I know this was way back then but this kid was simply adorable. Had he been placed in the 21st century, he probably would have fit in with ease.

"Uh, you. Girl. Just come up here. I don't feel like yelling." Mr. Chambers said without any eye contact. He slipped his body back inside the house and opened the door for me. I made my way up the ladder.

There it was. The table, the comic books, the junk. The tree house.

Chris introduced them. "I'd be Chris Chambers, this here is Gordie Lachance," He waved. Gordie had an innocent look to him. His brown hair slicked to the side. He looked at me with friendly big brown eyes.

"Teddy Duchamp," Teddy smiled. A smile so mysterious it almost scared me. I could tell things went through this kids' head a mile a minute. I wanted to know more about him.

"And Vern." All Vern did was look at me for two seconds then he put his head down again. He looked younger than all the rest. His porky little face made me smile.

"So, what's your name again?" Chris stared at me intently. As if he was the cop and I was the suspect.

"Payton." I paused. "Hendrix."

Vern whined, "Yeah, and why did you follow me?! Are you one of the Cobras?"

This was my chance to get on there good side.

"Hell no, I hate those dick-sucking, mother-fucking, piece-of-shit assholes!"

Chris and Gordie did the signature "look-at-each other-pause-and-laugh" move. Vern's mouth gaped open with shock.

Teddy cackled, "I've never heard a good-looking girl speak that way!"

I laughed and blushed before seeing the expression on Teddy Duchamp's face change so different, so quickly, that it sent me chills. It went from a glad, happy teddy, with wide eyes and a big smile, to an intense smirk with his head tilted a bit forward and his eyebrows narrowing.

He purred. "I like it."

"Alright Teddy lets not scare her away too fast. So your not an asshole Cobra and you're obviously not from around here, so what are you doing here?" Chris's arms crossed.

I bit my lip trying to think a valid story that made sense.

"I--um, well.."

"Well?"

"I'm.. running away. Okay. Happy?"

The surprised looks and the questions flooded in. It was then when I realized I was going to make the most of my adventure because for all I knew it could end any second. The number one thing I was afraid of was messing up my story so I tried to be as truthful as possible.

"Why?"

"I can't deal with my family anymore. My dad's a drunken asshole and he left years ago (True). My mom's a drunken asshole since my dad left (True). My sister's in her own little princess world and she doesn't care about me (True), and school, fuck that (False. I strongly care about my academics). "

"When?"

"Three weeks ago, I live at the next couple of towns over."

"How have you survived so long, like.. You're a girl."

"No shit, thanks for the reminder. I'm probably more capable of living on my own then you four. I had my own stuff till it was gone then sometimes I'd steal."

Vern's eyes opened wide.

"I only stole because it was last resort Vern, don't shit yourself."

The boys laughed and Vern made an embarrassed look on his face then it was back to Chris's questioning. He lit a cigarette.

"You know those can really damage your health, right?"

He ignored my question.

"So what led you here?"

"I've seen you guys around here a couple times, decided to check out why you were always coming here yesterday. Once I realized there was a tree house I figured I'd check it out, see if I could crash here."

"Okay one last question. Why are you dressed like that?"

I couldn't hold it in. I laughed and I laughed and I laughed. My eyes even started tearing. I don't even know why but I thought that was the funniest question in the world.

"Why are you laughing?" Chris's eyebrows raised.

"Nothing, It's just hilarious!"

"Why?"

"Those are mighty short -shorts you got there. Usually girls wear skirts or dresses here. Are you some kind of tomboy or something? Hey and how old are you?" Vern asked innocently.

"No I'm not a tomboy. Well, sooner or later this will be normal, trust me on that one! And I'm fourteen."

"I think you look good fourteen-year-old-Peyton-Hendrix" cooed Teddy.

"Well thanks Ted. So, Whaddya' say ? Would you boys mind if I stayed here for a while? Maybe hang out with you guys?" I asked it in a voice as innocent as possible, smiled, and batted my eyes.

"If ya' think you can handle hanging out with us, then sure."

"Oh," I giggled. "I know I can. One question?"

"Yeah?" Gordie responded.

"Do any of you remember a Jayna Connor?"

They looked at each other. "Nope."

I was disappointed. "Oh. Alright."

**A little rough I know but I'm jsut starting. This stories gonna get more wild, don't worry. REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter Four

We decided to leave the tree-house and eat somewhere, although I had no money and wasn't the least bit hungry.

"So Payton."

"So Teddy?"

The five of us walked down the streets passing small shops that I had urges to explore but couldn't. I didn't exactly know where we were going either, and I didn't bother asking.

"I've got a question, what's a 14 year old with a hot body and a sexy face doin' hanging out with us and not those Cobras?"

Chris and Gordie smacked their foreheads with their hands.

"I-I mean not that we're not better than those asses but I mean, you're older and haven't got reasons to hate em'." Added Teddy, hopeful he redeemed himself. From the looks of Chris and Gordies' faces it didn't seem so.

"Teddy. You know hitting on girls that way is gonna get you no one but whores right?" I responded.

He got defensive quickly.

"Well you know fucking what, maybe I like whores. Maybe you're a whore yourself."

Vern gasped, Chris slapped his forehead once again, and Teddy had no realization of how rude his words were.

Gordie stepped in front of Teddy.

"Teddy, c'mon man. Don't be an ass."

"I can handle it Gordie. I'm not a whore. Never was. Never will be. So get that out of your head. And you can say it all you want but you don't like whores, fuck, I'll bet you've never even been with one, fuck I'll go even further, I'll bet you've never even been with a girl. And to answer your second question I don't like the Cobras because I've heard shit about them. I don't like dicks who bully other people." I paused and tapped my finger on Teddy's chest.

"Even if the people being bullied are dicks themselves."

With that I ran my fingers through my hair and continued walking.

"Wow Teddy, she sure burned you." Vern spoke up with a little chuckle.

"Shut up pussy, will ya'?" Teddy punched Vern's arm.

And even though I was ahead of everyone walking straight because I didn't have a clue where I was supposed to be heading to I could feel Teddy's eyes and smile burning into my back.

"Anyway, I like em' feisty."

"Man, you never fuckin' learn, do you?" Chris sounded like a pissed off father.

"Learning," Teddy cackled. "What's that?"

* * *

I walked ahead of everyone looking down at my feet the rest of the way until Gordie took the lead. We turned a corner and followed a delicious, homey, aroma down the street until we found the diner.

I recognized the diner from the movie. It was the same one that Gordie Lachance would have gotten his brother's hat stolen behind by Chris's scumbag of a brother and his friend Ace Merrill.

Part of me felt like this was good, Denny's hat would forever live in Gordie's home unless some other unfortunate event occurred. Then, another part of me flooded with a tinge of guilt as I realized I ruined what would have probably ended up being there most amazing memorable amazing adventure of there lives. And I worried that Ace and the rest of the cobras might get to the body and have the reward for it. Leaving them with

But they were only movie characters, right?

Figments of my dream, imagination. Almost like robots. They were nothing more.

Case closed.

We walked to the door of Peggy's Diner before I stopped everyone.

"Wait!" I halted them.

They looked at me in curiosity as put my hands on Vern's waist until they saw me take his shirt and pull it out of his jeans. The bottom part of his striped shirt was wrinkly and I flattened the sides and then slapped his waist.

"Perfect." I smiled with satisfaction.

I did the same with Gordie then Chris.

"Hey Payton. Why don't you move your hands a little bit lower?" Smiled Chris.

"Oh shut up Chris."

When I reached Teddy he grabbed my hand and moved it away.

"You ain't my mother," Teddy stated. "I can do it all by myself."

And even though Teddy forgot to de-wrinkle the bottom of his shirt I didn't say anything.

"Looks much cooler, trust me on this one guys."

I winked at them and opened the door to let myself into Peggy's.

It was a cute little diner, and much to my surprise it looked pretty much like ones I've been in, except no soda machine. An old lady with dark red short hair greeted us.

"How many?" She said in a goose-like voice.

"Five and if you'd like to sit next to me toots, six." Teddy winked at her.

Chris, Vern, and Gordie snickered as silently as possible, which wasn't so silent and I tried very hard to keep a straight face but it didn't last and by the time she replied saying "I'll pass" I was cracking up. And so was Teddy.

We sat in the booth. Teddy, Gordie, than I on one side and Vern then Chris on the other. The five of us were looking at our menus before Chris quickly sneered.

"Oh, shit."

"What is it?"

He pointed out of the window on the side of the booth at a group of boys coming into the diner.

"Cobras."


	5. Chapter Five

They walked with such demand in their eyes. Everyone knew to back away or move when they were coming through. They were tall, some muscular, and Ace easily sent off a leader-ish vibe. Although, I found him repulsive. Eyeball was extremely good-looking, I couldn't lie to myself, and the others weren't even brought to my attention.

Chris and Vern lowered their heads and didn't look back. Teddy and Gordie ordered me to scoot inwards toward the wall as much as possible as they two lowered their head. While moving in Gordie accidentally briefly put his hand on the highest point of my right thigh and afterwards seemed quite embarrassed.

"Sorry, sorry!" He said under his breath.

"Its fine Gordie." I laughed, but it didn't seem to help considering he flushed red and ran his palm down his face in frustration.

As a minute went by it wasn't long before one of the Cobras shouted "Hey! Eyeball its your shit-head little brother and his friends!" Ace Merrill smiled a devious little smile and led the pact over to our table.

"Hey fuckers!" Ace cheerily called.

"And who is this little sexy angel you've got with you? Eh?"

My attention quickly turned to his eyes staring me down.

"Payton, actually. Not sexy-little-angel, pedophile pig." I sneered.

Teddy, Vern, and Gordie's eyes went wide.

"What do you want Ace?" Chris asked sternly wait for an answer.

"How about a little respect from your little feisty friend here? What's she doing with you four anyway?"

"I'm eating with them. If you couldn't read the sign it says D-I-N-E-R diner. You know, eating at restaurants, with friends, F-R-I-E-N-D-S, the things you don't really have because the only reasons these pussies follow you around is because they're too afraid you'll beat the shit out of them. And how about I get a little respect from you first, then we'll talk." I replied.

Gordie and Teddy snickered before two boys slapped their heads with the back of their heads which made their faces distorted with surprise then had them rubbing the spots they were hit.

Ace smiled that same devious smile he had after spotting us.

"Fair deal. Respect," He said putting his right hand on my shoulder and his left on the cheek of Vern's face. "R-E-S-P-E-C-T" He spelled slowly and sharply, whilst the same time scratching down Vern's face and gliding his fingers down my chest as well as his hand down my bra until he fully cupped my breast and gave it a squeeze before I slapped his hand away and pushed his arm with disgust. I was mystified Vern didn't even resist, as if he knew he had no chance. Chris sat helplessly at the other end of the table saying "Yo man, stop!" Teddy sat open-mouthed and Gordie covered his face with his hand, uncomfortable enough being in the middle of us.

Ace chuckled and winked at me and led the group out of the diner.

"Are you guys okay?" Gordie grabbed a napkin and handed it to so he could wipe the blood on his face.

"I hate those assholes!" I snarled.

"I'm really sorry I did nothing guys." Chris had his head hung low.

"Pieces of shit can get hit by a bus," Teddy muttered.

"I'm fine. Are you okay Vern?" I asked with the utmost concern in my eyes.

"Just a scratch, did worse falling out the tree house," Vern smiled.

We all laughed.

"Guys, I'm not really hungry anymore, if you guys aren't can we do something else?"

We all agreed we would go do something else and on the way of the walk to the fields as the sun started to set we forgot all about the incident. We were laughing and joking, and singing, it was great. Pure greatness.

When we got there someone had left their wooden bad next to a fence so we decided to play baseball, even though their was no field.

"Can I bat!?" Vern's eyes opened widely and excitedly.

"Are you shitting me, you suck at the bat Vern-O!" Teddy cackled.

Gordie and Chris laughed as well.

"C'mon guys, I won't this time, sincerely!" Vern's blue eyes pleaded.

"Just let him bat." I said.

Chris looked down at the back and moved his mouth to the side.

"Alright fine." And he tossed it to Vern who gripped it excitedly as we all got positioned.

Gordie tossed the ball up and down.

"You ready Vern-O?"

"You bet!"

Gordie pitched the ball and Vern got ready to swing the ball got nearer, nearer, nearer and…

"BRNG!" was the sound the bat made as Vern swung it accidentally to close as he his the side of his face.

At first Chris Gordie and Teddy were openmouthed and silent running over him as I was until he whined.

"Owwwwwww."

We all stood over him and after realizing Vern was conscious Teddy Gordie and Chris lost it.

"The pussy couldn't even get it past his face AHA!" Teddy laughed.

"I'm sorry Vern but," Gordie couldn't even finish his sentence. They were on the GROUND laughing.

I for one, didn't think it was funny.

"Are you okay Vern?" My legs were wrapped over his legs and my hands holding my hair back behind my ears so it didn't fall onto his face.

They continued laughing.

"Yeah, sure, just dandy." Vern said through little-opened eyes. I looked down and truly felt sympathy for his humiliation.

They continued laughing.

"Where does it hurt?"

They continued laughing.

I put my thumb on his left cheek.

"Here?"

He shook his head no.

They continued laughing.

"Here?"

I put my pointer finger on his nose.

Again he shook his head no.

They laughed some more.

"MY WHOLE DAMN FA--"

I cut him off.

"Here?" and I leaned my face forward, turned my head, and planted a long kiss on Vern's plump lips.

They stopped laughing.

When I stopped he slowly opened his eyes and didn't speak a word, neither did anyone else, and I pushed myself off him and stood up, then held my hand out helping Vern up as well.

Gordie Chris and Teddy stood bug-eyed looking at Vern and me. I looked at the sky then them.

"It's dark now, I think we should go back to the tree house."

And not looking back I walked in front of them, making my way to the dirt road. I didn't see, but I knew Vern now walked just a little bit higher as of that moment, with a smile on his face.

**Haha, bet you didn't expect that one! Here's just the start of the juciness! Review&Follow! I'll try to get the next Chapter up a.s.a.p.!**

**Thanks! **


End file.
